Return
by cureokami11
Summary: A new school year has arrived for most of the children of the Winx. Some are in their first year, and others are in their last. Some are excited, some are bored, and someone is too busy daydreaming. But when the rumors about the Trix's return spread, all of them are curious, and start to investigate one by one. But it's not the Trix, it's someone else. And they're always nearby...


**Author's Note: Hello! I'm here with a new fanfiction! Yes, it's a Next Gen. But I'll try to make it original. Hopefully it will be better than my previous Next Gen...  
**

**So, this first chapter will be introducing the characters...Wow, it's a bit longer than I expected...**

**Just one more note before you read the story, Nabu's "dead" (or in a coma, I guess. I don't know...) in this story, and Aisha won't be with Roy, nor any husband OC. She will be alone, okay? But she has an adoptive daughter, though.**

**Also, I will never ever own Winx Club. I won't say this in every chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Queen Bloom knocked on the door of her daughters' room. "Fia, Felicia! Are the two of you awake?"

The door opened to reveal a sixteen year old who has her strawberry-blonde hair braided, wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt, frilly red and orange skirt that reaches her knees, and black and orange sneakers.

"Of course I am, mom! Felicia said she was practicing some spells last night, but I think she slept…Uh…At 3 this morning." The girl, Fiammetta, nicknamed Fia by her siblings, answered with a gleeful smile, holding her red luggage.

"_I guess Felicia is still hyper about her victory in that staring contest, huh? Then again, she's always hyper when she wins something..." _Bloom thought, sighing.

"Well, we need to get going. Try to wake up your sister, without using magic." '_If that's possible…_'

Fia stands right next to her sister's bed, and shouted, "Fel! Wake up! Mom's enemies are back and you're the only one that could stop them! We need your greatness and awesomeness, because you're the best-"

Let's skip that part. Basically, it's just saying that Felicia is epic, great, whatever, even though she's not, according to most of the living things who met her...

Bloom just sweat-drops multiple times. "_For the love of the dragon's flame, what did I do to deserve an arrogant child like Felicia?_"

Before Bloom could even comment on what Fia said, Felicia woke up and said "What!? Where are those bastards!? Let me use my awesomeness to- Oh, hey mom, hey Fia. What's up?"

The queen just sighed, and replied, "We're going to leave soon, Felicia. Get dressed quickly."

After that, she left while Fia daydreams and Felicia gets dressed up, while Felicia talks to her sister. "Cloud Tower here I come! It's a good thing I'm lucky- I mean, cool enough to win that staring contest with mom! But you didn't doubt that, right, Fia?"

"…"

"Fia...Don't ignore me again!"

Oh, sorry. I meant _try _to talk to her.

"A witch of dragons whining to a fairy of fire…Interesting. And the witch is older too? I would laugh all day if I could." the youngest child at fourteen years old, Red, who has red hair like his mother, said.

"Shut up. Or I'll eat your face." Felicia said, giving a death glare at her little brother. She finished dressing up and is wearing a black and white striped shirt with a dark blue jacket, black-colored shorts, and blue sneakers, along with a red and black cap. Red ignored her while he smirked, then he turns to Fia.

"Fia! I got something for you!" He said while he holds a red ribbon with a heart in the middle on his hands. "It's a Good Luck charm! " He continued, smiling.

"Wow! It's really pretty! Thanks, Red!" Fia smiled as she wears the gift on her braided hair.

"Oh now you talk…Wait a minute, you don't have a present for me!?" Felicia asked.

"If you're really that awesome, then you won't need luck. Plus, Ribbons are girly, as you stated a few days ago…" Red smirked at his sister.

"That's true…B-But…"

"Huh? What's that? You're jealous?" Red teased her even more while Fia seems to float of to her land of fantasies again.

"Hah! Someone as great as me wouldn't be jealous of anyone! B-Besides, it's just some ribbon, bro…." Felicia stuttered, with her arms crossed.

"Oh please, that's your _I'm totally lying but I'll still look cool _look." The blue-eyed boy sweat dropped. "_I live with you, I know if you're lying, idiot!"_

Before Felicia could even use her power as the witch of dragons to her brother, they hear a voice.

"Fiammetta! Felicia! It's time to go!" King Sky, the father of the three children, called.

"We're coming! " Felicia shouted as she dragged Fia to their parents, followed by their brother.

"Remember Felicia, just because you're a witch, doesn't mean you can prank people with dark magic-"

"What about monsters and villains?" the witch interrupted her father's lecture.

"If there are monsters, then you may do something to them." Sky chuckled.

"YES! Thanks, Dad!" Felicia said as she hugged him, followed by Fia.

"And Fia, try to focus on things other than daydreams." He continued.

"I'll _try_."

'_In other words, you won't do it…' _Red thought. He knew his sisters too well to be fooled by them.

"Have fun! And be good girls!" Sky said as Bloom transformed into her Zoomix form .

"Bye dad! Bye Red!" Fia waved her hand.

"Fel! Catch!" Red shouted, using his magic to send a circle-shaped locket. Felicia catches it, opened it, revealing their family picture, with the writing 'Me and My Great Family'.

"I hope it's not too girly, and I hope you love it!"

Felicia smiled. "You're the best little brother in the whole Magic Universe! I wish you'll be ready when Erica confesses!"

"Huh?" Red gives his sister a confused look. Felicia just smirked as she, Fia and their mother teleport to Magix.

* * *

"Wake up! Lucia! Or do you want me to use my Phantoblade on you?" A threatening voice echoed in the halls of the Palace of Solaria. The voice came from a blonde-haired eighteen year old boy named Savio, the oldest child of King Brandon and Queen Stella.

"Savio, don't threat your sister with your Phantoblade. Today's her first day in Alfea!" Queen Stella lectured her normally cheerful son.

She's not surprised, though. It happens all the time. One minute, the two siblings fight, the next, they will laugh like nothing happened.

"I have every right to use it if she's annoying me…" He said with a dark tone, complete with his angry brown eyes glaring daggers on the door.

"Just break down the door-"

Before Stella could finish talking, the door was already opened by the one and only Lucia, who was wearing her yellow tank top with a star on it, cream shorts, and dark yellow boots. "You called, Savio?"

"What in the name of Magix took you so long to open that door!?" Savio asked, grabbing his Phantoblade in annoyance.

"I just made sure that I have enough candies and snacks for the whole year." Lucia replied with a stoic face, while opening a candy wrapper.

"You stupid bastard-" Savio swung his blade, but Lucia grabbed the Ring of Solaria from her mother's finger, turned it into scepter form, and blocked the attack.

"Too slow." Lucia yawned. Meanwhile, the queen of Solaria just rolled her eyes, watching this normal activity, until she noticed something.

"Something doesn't seem right…" Stella muttered, looking at her only daughter's face "What's with that face, sweetie? Aren't you excited that you'll go to Alfea? Are you sad because Felicia's going to Cloud Tower? D-Do you want to move there, because Felicia and Nicole are there?"

Lucia shook her head. "I thought I told you that the whole Cloud Tower thing was an April Fools prank."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"…If I act like I usually do, people won't take me seriously, or even talk to me! They'll think I'm just a crazy fairy who's nothing like her mother…" the young fairy said, trying to keep her face stoic.

"Hey, I blew up the potions lab, and people still talk to me!" Stella said in a cheery tone.

"That's because you saved the universe…" Lucia's golden-brown eyes started to tear up.

"Oh, shut up." Savio said, startling the younger girl. "You're an idiot. You talk about food so much, it's annoying. You are forgetful, clumsy, and irresponsible."

"Savio, I think you are going a bit too far…" Stella said, worrying.

"But your cheerful personality is what most would need in sad days. Your cooking is the best food I have tasted in my life. And your spirit makes it fun to fight you, little sis. I'm sure you'll be friends with many fairies there."

"Aww…." Stella said.

"I'm still keeping this face for awhile. Nice speech, though." Lucia replied to her brother's words.

"I should've known…" Savio muttered. He sounded irritated, but he's grinning.

"You forgot one more thing in the speech, brother." Lucia said, grinning back. "I have a powerful older brother! I can ask you to attack them if they hate me!"

Stella looked at her daughter, then to her son while laughing nervously. The latter just sighed, but still tried to smile.

"What was all that noise?" The two siblings' father, Brandon, suddenly appeared as he asked, while yawning.

"No time for that! These two are gonna be late if we don't get going soon!" Stella, who already held the Ring of Solaria in scepter form, waved the object and teleported the three to Magix, leaving a very confused Brandon behind.

* * *

"Hannah…Wake up! Wake up!" a fifteen year old girl with long honey brown hair and blue eyes stands beside a bed, shouting, trying to wake up her older sister…

"…What are you doing, Erica? I'm right here, wide awake. I was taking a walk when you were asleep…"

Erica turned her head to see her older sister, who wears a small green jacket over her pink dress and pink heels, standing in front of the door of their room. The older

"Oh there you are!" Erica said, looking at her eighteen year old sister. "This year, you're going to earn your Enchantix! I hope you're fighting evil thingies this year, because you'll be popular, and that makes _me_ popular too!" the girl continued cheerfully.

"I don't want to be popular, Erica. I just want to have a few friends." the older girl smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're already popular. According to Sophie, your title is "Lady of Grace and Beauty" or something like that." Erica crossed her arms.

"I'd prefer a normal year, Erica. And you have to earn your popularity by yourself. Start by actually _talking_ to people, and don't run away before you talk. Sooner or later, you have to overcome your shyness." Hannah said in a soft tone, while she wears her jasmine-shaped hair-clip on her black hair.

The young girl pouted. "Hmph…"

"I'm serious. You're entering Alfea next year, that is, if you don't change your mind and go to Cloud Tower…"

"Cloud Tower is scary looking…I prefer Alfea…" Erica shuddered, while she plays around with her hair.

"Wherever you go, you'll need friends. You can't survive living all alone."

"That's why I have you, mom, dad, and Leaf!" the fifteen year old girl grinned childishly.

"Well, it's not easy to gain Enchantix. I need to sacrifice myself for another person from Linphea. What if I fail and die? And what if that person was mom, dad, or Leaf? All of us will die eventually, so if it's easy for you to make friends, you won't be lonely, right?" Hannah said, still smiling. Just then, her twin brother, Leaf, comes in.

"So, how long will this conversation last?" He asked.

"We're finished, right, Erica?" the younger girl nodded slowly, while shaking and slightly crying, in response to Hannah's statement.

"Mother and Father are waiting. If this is taking any longer, you won't experience your third year, Hannah." Leaf said as he flipped his shoulder-long black hair.

"I just need to get my luggage…" Hannah said while trying to find her luggage, "Also, stop flipping your hair so much. That attracts those thousands of fairies and witches, somehow…"

"I can't, since my hair gets in my eyes all the time. Also, you attract a lot of Specialists too."

"Then get a haircut or something!" Erica shouted as she stopped shaking.

"I was about to say that…And at least I have a reason: I don't know why they like me. And I already like someone else..." Hannah said as she shrank her pink and white-colored luggage with her magic. Leaf raised an eyebrow, but before he asks who is this "someone else", Helia comes in.

"Girls, stop talking about your brother's hair-flipping. Hannah, Leaf, we need to go now." he said.

"Okay…Bye, Erica." Hannah said, patting her sister's head.

"Remember, don't be shy and just confess to Re-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Erica interrupted her brother's words, making Hannah and Helia confused.

"Is it Red?" Hannah guessed, getting interested.

"Just shut up, leave, and be _even more_ popular in Alfea. It's your last year there, Sis! You too, Leaf!"

Hannah giggled, "Of course. Have fun sitting here all alone!" she said, as the two siblings and their father walked outside the room.

"Yeah...I will…." Erica answered as she closed the door. She jumps back to her bed, hugging her teddy-bear, Blossom.

"Ugh…She's right, Blossom. I'm alone, and you can't talk…" she said to herself as she hugged the white teddy bear tighter.

* * *

"Rudolf! Hurry up, or we're going to be late! Seriously, I think I never see you leave that piano, except when you want to eat."

"Excuse me, but I _need _to play this to calm myself down from that horrible noise that came from your room this morning…you called it 'singing'. You're unbelievable, my little brother."

"Don't call me little brother! I'm only two minutes younger than you! Also, my singing is better than yours."

"You are such an idiot, Wolfgang. Singing is more than just screaming random words."

"At least my songs have quality. It's not boring like those Earthlings' 'classical music', the ones that you sing AND play on your piano all the time!"

"You take that back, foolish little brother!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

The girl with short magenta hair just sighed and rolled her violet eyes. The girl, Monica, is dressing up in her room, getting ready to go to Cloud Tower, after weeks of…_negotiation_ with her mother.

After wearing a black waistcoat over her blank purple long-sleeved dress, she combs her hair in front of the mirror. She sighed in relief, as it seems like her two older brothers, Rudolf and Wolfgang, stopped arguing.

"Why are you two staring at each other like idiots?"

Unfortunately, her oldest brother, Sebastian, or Bastian, comes in and continued the fight.

"We're having a staring contest, you bastard."

"Damn it, Bastian! It's like you're asking us to kill you!"

"Us? Nah, I'll pass. I certainly don't want to get my hands bloody on my first day of my second year in Red Fountain."

"Damn it, Rudolf! Side with me just this once!"

"Enough! Can't I have a few peaceful minutes!? Every day, all you do is argue with each other, and I'm sick of it! Say one more word, and I'll blast your heads off." Monica shouted as she slammed the door open.

Naturally, nobody said anything, knowing the youngest girl's temper. Not even Riven and Musa, who heard the normal everyday arguing and decided to go upstairs to check. Just to make sure the kids haven't killed each other yet.

"Good. Mom, can we get going?" the only daughter in the family said after the whole house was silenced.

"Well, I guess. Boys, you're all ready?" Musa asked the three boys.

"Yes mom."

"Ready!"

"Hm…"

"Sebastian, don't fall asleep at class again, okay? It's your last year in Red Fountain." Riven said to his first son.

"Maybe." Bastian replied as he yawned.

"Translation: No." Rudolf said as he reads a small note book. To everyone's surprise, Wolfgang nodded at his twin's statement.

"Okay, time to go. Winx, Zoomix!" Musa said as the family teleported to Magix.

* * *

"Mom, do I really have to take Boris to Red Fountain? I want to relax for a whole…year, or two." A nineteen year old girl whined to her mother as she buried herself on her bed.

"You were the one who said that you want to, Sophie." Her mother, Tecna, said as she sat beside her daughter.

Sophie raised her head from the bed, and asked "When did I say that?" to her mother.

"Yesterday, and also, three days ago." The fairy of technology sighed, "You change your mind almost every day."

"Fine….I'll go." The girl pouted, while combing her brown-orange hair that was blocking her teal-colored eyes. "At least we live in Magix. I just need to walk there."

"It's okay, sis! I'm able to go to school all by myself!" a magenta-haired boy who has a band-aid on his face suddenly exclaimed. He seems to be slightly shorter than most of the average student of Red Fountain.

"Oh my holy dragon! Boris, don't just appear out of nowhere! I could have got a heart attack! ...Thanks anyways." Sophie screamed.

"But you _didn't _get a heart attack. And, you're welcome." Boris smiled.

"Is Sophie overreacting again?" Timmy asked as he walked in the room.

"If she's not, then it's not our Sophie." Tecna replied, chuckling.

"Well, Boris, you sure you want to go alone?" Timmy asked his only son.

"Yup!"

"Just remember, be careful with your magic. I don't want to hear anyone electrocuted, okay?" Tecna narrowed her eyes to the boy.

"I only did that to that one person because she's too noisy, so I can't concentrate on my game…And when she mocked my..._height_." Boris replied.

"You don't have the right to do that to _anyone_, Boris. No matter what they did."

"But you defeated your enemies with magical spells, and some of those spells can control _electricity_. And you said _no matter what _they did, right?" Boris glared her mother with an icy stare.

"Look at the time! Hurry, Boris! You might get late!" Sophie said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Okay! Bye-Bye!" the young boy waved his hand as he walked outside the house, towards his school.

"Be careful on the way! And be nice to others!" Timmy shouted as he stands in front of the door.

"Of course I'll be nice…as long as I don't have to see _her_. Just because she's a princess, doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants…" Boris muttered while running in the streets of Magix City.

* * *

"Mother, I'm ready to go!" A girl with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes she opened the door to her adoptive mother's room.

"Huh? Mother?" the girl said as she sees Queen Aisha staring at a picture of a brown-haired young man.

"Oh, Alya? Time for you to go already, huh?" the Queen said, turning around. Her cerulean eyes are filled with tears.

"Mother, why are you crying?"

"It's…tears of joy. You're going to Alfea and meet new friends. I'm proud!" Aisha explained.

"…That man…Who is he?" Alya asked again, looking at the picture.

Aisha sighed. "You're really curious? Well, he was my fiancé."

"Well, why aren't the two of you married? Did he leave you? What's his name!? I will hunt him down!" Alya shouted.

"There's no need to-"

"It's to repay your help all those years ago! Without you, I was just an orphan who has no place to live!"

"No use, Alya. Nabu…He never wakes up." Aisha muttered quietly, but it was still audible enough for Alya to hear.

"You're trying to say, he's dead?" Alya raised an eyebrow.

"That's a story for another time. For now, focus on your studies at Alfea, okay?" Aisha said, giving a smile.

"Hmh…Okay, Mom, but remember I am only doing this for you!" Alya answered as she smiled back.

"Alright, now let's go!" Aisha said, transforming into her Believix. She summoned her Zoomix wings, and the two disappeared from the castle.

* * *

"Alfea again...I'm starting to get sick of this place…" A girl muttered as she stands in front of the gates of the College for Fairies.

The girl is wearing a light-blue dress with short sleeves, and blue heels. She also wears a dark blue cap that covers her hair, but a few silver strands are visible. She seems to be a senior, judging by her height.

"But I guess I have no choice. After all, most of them are here…I have to do what I have to do…" she sighed, and walked inside.

* * *

**And...Done! Hm...I think I should tell you the meaning of the kids' names, as well as the reason.**

_**Fiammetta**** - **_**Derived from the Italian word _Fiamma_ "Fire". It refers to her powers.**

_**Felicia - **_**Feminine form of _Felicius_, which is derived from _Felix_ which means "lucky, succesful". Felicia owns the power of dragons. Chinese Dragons are a symbol of power, strength, and good luck.**

_**Red **_**- From the word for the color. It was chosen because of his hair color.**

_**Savio **_**- Means "clever, bright" in Italian. I haven't mentioned this yet, but Savio often gets good grades in RF. Also, Bright has two meanings, and the other meaning refers to his home, Solaria.  
**

_**Lucia - **_**Feminine form of _Lucius_, which was derived from the Latin word _Lux _"light". Obviously refers to her mother's powers.**

_**Erica - **_**Feminine form of _Eric_. _Eric_ is from an Old Norse name, _Eiríkr, _from the words _ei_ "ever" and _ríkr "ruler"._ I didn't choose this because of the meaning, but because Erica is a genus of 860 species of flowers. Erica is sometimes referred to as "winter/spring heather".**

_**Hannah - **_**From the Hebrew name _Channah_, meaning "favour" or "grace". Erica already mentioned Hannah's title, so you should get it by now.  
**

_**Leaf - **_**From the English word for the organ normally found on a plant. It refers to his mother's powers.  
**

_**Rudolf - **_**From the Germanic name _Hrodulf, _derived from _Hrod_ "fame" and _Wulf _"Wolf". It refers to his father's "lone wolf" personality. He will be a bit like this too, though he's more similar to his mother, both prefer to be alone and play instruments. Also, it is a reference to Wage Rudolf Supratman (Often known as W.R. Supratman), a songwriter who wrote the Indonesian national anthem.**

_**Wolfgang **_**- Derived from Germanic elements _Wulf _"Wolf", and _gang _"path". An obvious reference to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, the Austrian composer.**

_**Monica - **_**Meaning unknown. It has been associated with Latin _moneo _"advisor", or Greek _monos _"one". Refers to the Chinese-Indonesian singer and actress, Anges Monica Muljoto.**

_**Sebastian - **_**Meaning "from Sebaste". Sebaste was a town in Asia Minor, and it is derived from Greek _sebastos _"venerable". Just in case you're wondering, yes, all of Musa's children are named after real people who has a connection to music. It refers to Johann Sebastian Bach, the German composer.  
**

_**Sophie -**_**French form of _Sophia_, which means "wisdom". Obviously refers to her parents' intelligence.**

_**Boris**_** -**** From the Turkic name _Bogoris, _perhaps meaning "short" or "wolf". Choose the first meaning, and you'll get it.****  
**

_**Alya**_**- Means "sky, heaven, loftiness" in Arabic. This one...you'll have to wait for the next chapter to know.**

**So...That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**Please review! Constructive criticism is good, because I am not the best writer in the world, obviously, and I want to know how to improve!**


End file.
